


The Balcony

by whenmysoulsings



Series: Cullen and Ihrá [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenmysoulsings/pseuds/whenmysoulsings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story takes place right after Cullen and Ihrá had have sex. So, I hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Balcony

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place right after Cullen and Ihrá had have sex. So, I hope you enjoy it.

It was a sunny day in Skyhold. A warm breeze swirled the curtains on the windows of Ihrá's chamber and grazed her face. Thoughtfully, she sat at her desk. In one hand she held a closed lock and with the other she tried to open it with a picklock. Varric had been able to get her some locks of different designs, which were now piled up on the desk in front of her.

Today she had something like a day off. Ihrá had returned earlier from her last journey and Josephine and Leliana were in Orlais to meet with important personalities of the church and Cullen was travelling, she didn't know where. Residents of Skyholds took the advantage of the good weather to rest so that she wouldn't be disturbed so much. That's why she wore a simple linen blouse that hung loosely over her left shoulder, and a lightweight trousers that reached just above her knees. Her bare feet had crossed and placed on the table edge.

Annoyed Ihrá sighed, pulled the picklock out again and give it another try. But this time the picklock got caught that she could not pull it out again. She cursed and pulled and tore, but it was stuck. Furious, she threw the wretched lock across the desk and was surprised not to hear the satisfying sound of a loud clash.

"That was close!" She heard a familiar voice saying and when she raised her eyes she saw in known eyes.  
"Cullen?!"

In fact, he stood there in the middle of her room, with the lock in his hands and smiling his sweetest smile at her, so her heart almost stumbled when it began to beat faster. Ihrá could still remember their last meeting very well. When she visited him in his room, as he swept away the figures from the table.   
The next morning, she had to leave Skyhold early and was away for a long time. Every night she had lived on the sweet remembrance. She wanted to jump up and throw herself into his arms, but she hesitated. Nearly four weeks had passed, enough time to question their intimacy. Was he still true to her? Did he changed his mind?  
The silence hung heavy in the room and Ihrá was grateful when Cullen cleared his throat.

"The construction of the bridge was progressing well and I was able to return sooner."  
He picked the lock in his hand, raised an eyebrow and watched it from all sides.  
"And you're gone from daggers to locks, aren’t you?"  
He smiled and gave her the lock back and she caught it easily.  
"I am practicing."  
Cullen leaned against the table edge and his eyes scanned the huge amount of locks on it. Ihrá saw the questions in his eyes.  
"You practice with your sword, I practice to open those closed doors."

Another gust of wind divided the curtains and twirled a few strands of her hair, which she wore open today. Again, it was still and Ihrá searched for words, she could say and Cullen raised his eye-brows thoughtfully. Then he straightened up, walked around the table and took her hands in his to pull her up from her chair. He led her to the balcony, held her hands still enclosed and watched her intently into her eyes.

"Tell me what is going on inside you? Is it because of our last…our last…hum…meeting? "  
Now it was Cullen looking on the ground with red cheeks and Ihrá doing the same. How could she tell him what was going on in her? To doubt his feelings felt ridiculous, but she could not even imagine that someone could feel so much for her.

"Cullen, I do not know how to say it.”  
The whole courage she had the last month, when she was flirting with him, making more and more steps into his direction though she wasn’t sure about his feelings, was suddenly gone and left insecurity in her. Little playful flirts, teasing gestures – all this comes natural to her, but this situation was different. Her feelings were much deeper for him.

„You don’t owe me anything, Cullen, just because we had sex. I wanted to talk to you the day after but then we had to leave Skyhold at once, no time to leave you a message or somethi…”

With a gentle tug Cullen pulled her to him and before she could say one more word, he closed her mouth with his lips. His hands curled around her hips and her arms wrapped around his shoulders, as she sank deep into his kiss. Her heart stumbled and her stomach dropped in delight.

"Do not doubt my feelings for you."  
He cupped her face with his hands and she could see the sincerity in his eyes.  
"What you must have experienced when my words have not sounded clearly enough for you. I've thought about you every free minute, Ihrá.“

 

He kissed her forehead, her cheeks until his mouth found hers and his lips gently stroke over them. His lips parted slightly and she felt his hot breath on her lips. Slowly he stroked her back, a hand crawled under her blouse and made his way along her spine. She shivered under his touch. Where Cullen awaited some kind of underwear his fingers found nothing. He raised a questioning eyebrow. Ihrá smirked impish.

„My free day...no underwear today...“

Cullen's second eyebrow followed the first upward. Another hand slipped down to her waist and his fingers slipped searching through the waistband of her pants and when they were obviously not there, Ihrá could see Cullen’s surprise draining from his face and how his eyes lighten up in lust.

His second hand slid into her pants and with both hands he cupped her buttocks, lifted it up and pressed her hard against the wall. Ihrá embraced his waist with her legs and Cullen kissed her while he continually squeezed and stroked her buttocks. Her lips parted and his tongue received hers. They struggled after air once their lips parted briefly, and then again to find each other moaning in full desire.

Incessantly his one hand stroked her ass, his nails in her flesh and hard breathing while his other hand slipped between her thighs, easing his fingertips slowly along the damp folds of her awaiting heat. Her hips bucked against his fingers, her head on his shoulder, moaning with her lips pressed together. Cullen stroked her, then finally easing two fingers inside her, his thumb rubbing gently her clit. Ihrá felt her blood rising and before she would lost her mind she took a deep and steady breath.

"Let me down." She whispered, breathing heavily in his ear. 

She helped Cullen undress his cloak, which fell heavily to the ground. She pressed her index finger to his lips and motioned him to be quiet. She remembered how loud he could be amd they were still on the balcony; high enough to hide away for curious views but not far away so nobody could hear them.   
Then it was him she pressed against the wall. She quickly opened his trousers and let them slide down. His length sprang to meet her as she walked slowly to her knees, looking into his eyes. She held his length in her hands, pulled back the foreskin and stroke the precum with her thumb, licking it immediately.  
His eyes widened.  
Her fingers tickled the inside of his thighs when she took it in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the sensitive top of his length, sucking greedily. She felt his hand in her hair and heard him groaning, what made her swallowing and sucking harder. His cock keep disappearing into her mouth and when their eyes met, she felt his length grew harder.  
She heard him trying to swallow down the groans rising up from his chest, but he couldn’t. His fist hit the wall when she tighten her lips around his length.

Before she drove him too far she stopped and laid herself down on the ground. She hadn’t to ask him twice to follow her. Eagerly he took off his trousers and boots and then helped Ihrá to pull off her blouse and pants. The light of the sun enveloped Cullen’s torso in a fabulous light. The beads of sweat on his skin glistened and played around his muscles. Ihrá enjoyed her view. His eyes glowed and burned in her when he looked to her from head to foot. At last he bent down to her and she received him with open arms. They were breathing heavily and moaning when he entered her slowly. Ihrá felt his cock growing to full length and with her hands on his waist, she pressed him deeper.  
He pressed harder into her and she felt that she could not wait anymore. His hand cupped her breast and his thumb rubbed her nipples, making her moan and purr like a cat if he gave her the opportuni-ty between his kisses.

„Deeper...Cullen...harder...“

She pressed her fingers into his back and hold him tight. His hands stroking her sides and kissed her hungry. Their bodies melted into each other, grunts and groans interrupted the steady sound of skin meeting skin. Cullen moaned deeply, making him thrust harder until he came and finally fall into her arms, breathing hard and trembling. She came right after him, crushing her mouth on his lips. 

Peaceful and happy Ihrá laid in his arms, slightly covered by his cape, the last rays of the setting sun on her skin. Her head rested on his chest which rose and fell slowly. She listened to his heartbeat and enjoyed the way he stroked her back.

"Do you think anyone has seen or heard us."  
Asked Cullen finally and Ihrá heard the quiet concern in his voice. She giggled and stroked his belly button, who shrugged slightly under her touch.  
"Maybe ..." she said conspiratorially, "I thought I saw someone from the corner of my eye ..."

He stiffened immediately and she started to laugh.  
"No, no, Cullen. If anyone has heard anything, then he will believe wild animals had a fight or something."

She sat up, leaned over him and strands of her hair caressed his chest. He raised his hand, covered her face and pulled her down to her and kissed her passionately. His other hand went down her back and cupped her buttocks. The nipples of her breasts get hard and Ihrá stopped kissing him in surprise. But he just gave her the sweetest wolfish grin she ever saw.  
"Perhaps they’ll start to fight again..."


End file.
